What it means to be free
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Kuroko finds someone who accepts him for who he really is. Kuroko x Koga (Kuroko Crossdressing) Yaoi. Explicit
1. Chapter 1

Training and matches had been taking a toll on Kuroko for sometime he wasn't as physically strong as the others but this hadn't been what was bothering him. He had no time to himself the past few weeks and it was getting to him. Glad to finally have sometime alone he ventured home looking forward to finally being alone and at last being able to open his parcel which had been waiting on the bedroom floor for a number of weeks now.

After putting his stuff away and putting his current clothes in the wash and wondering to the shower to get cleaned up. Wrapping a towel around his body he walked gracefully into his bedroom pulling his parcel on to the bed and began to open it.

"It's been so long!" Kuroko smiled as he unwrapped the paper revealing his much anticipated parcel. Looking around swiftly to make sure he was really alone he smiled knowing he had been waiting weeks to finally feel free. Pulling out the content he awed at the black stockings with lace hold ups a black lace suspender belt to match. Hugging them to his chest he smiled before putting them on the side before rummaging in the box to find more happiness. A lace black corset sent waves of excitement through his body making him smile as he got the end of the box a black mini pencil skirt, black high heels and a tight white button up shirt.

Kuroko had never seen a problem with his love for womanly things he loved women's clothing he had more 'womens' clothing then men's. He liked it that was they made him happy, they made him feel free. He kept it a secret as it was easier that way. He didn't want to be judged or shunned by the people he cared about most.

Walking to his wardrobe he pulled out a small make up box and some long blue clip in hair extensions. He hadn't been out dressed up in a while and he missed it. He was still invisible so it was never any trouble. Digging through his draw he found a black lace thong to match his new outfit.

Pulling his thong up making sure to tuck himself in admiring slightly how the underwear looked on him before continuing to dress. Putting on his suspender belt pulling up his stockings, running his hands slowly over his legs as he did so before attaching them to his belt enjoying the feeling of the silk like material on his skin. Fiddling a little to tighten the corset he finished hooking up his black lace steel boned corset looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but smile. He wished he could always dress like this. He pulled his skirt over his legs resting it on his hips with the end of the skirt reaching just below his stocking tops.

"Something is missing..." Kuroko questioned before smiling as he realised what was missing.

Pulling out two bra enhancers from his draw he pulled his corset forward as he fitted the breast enhancers. Smiling at how his chest seemingly looked like it should always look how it currently did.

Pulling his new tight white button up shirt over his shoulders buttoning it up slowly leaving two buttons undone to show off his new cleavage slightly.

Sitting by his mirror he started brushing his hair and adding the extension so that they weren't obvious after feeling happy with his now long blue hair he went on to apply eye liner and mascara and coating his lips with a pink lip gloss. He couldn't help but smiling this was how he liked to look but society had made it clear that he should not look like this. Deciding to paint his nails red he sat while they dried thinking of if anyone was to find this out what they would say.

Picking up his new heels and a small black handbag he walked to the door putting on his shoes before venturing out the door with a smile on his face.

Kuroko felt free and no one noticed him anyway so he had nothing to worry about.

Walking through the streets looking in shop windows Kuroko felt at home.

"Mind if I sit miss?" A voice asked as Kuroko looked up from his milk shake to see his team mate Koga. He wasn't sure what to do. He was sitting at the back of a park why didn't he sit somewhere else? Koga didn't wait for an answer he sat down beside Kuroko and began to rub his legs. "My legs are killing me. Thought some extra training would be good" He laughed "Now I'm hiding."

Kuroko tired to avoid his gaze as he now held his milk shake in two hands.

"Oh, my names Koganei Shinji!" He smiled as he tried to catch Kuroko's eye.

'_He's blushing..._' kuroko observed looking at him scratch his head in the corner of his eye. Koga continued talking making Kuroko laugh at times. Kuroko sat in silence trying to avoid eye contact but failed when Koga called him beautiful. No one had ever called him that. He looked up in shock at the smiling man who was blushing rubbing the back of his head as his eyes looked everywhere but at Kuroko. Kuroko smiled closing his eyes slightly as he crocked his head laughing a little. Koga just stared at this beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn't believe he was even talking to a girl let alone one as beautiful as this one.

"KOGA!" A women yelled getting Kuroko and Koga's attention.

'_Coach.. She will recognise me!'_ Kuroko panicked quickly getting up she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Koga stated as he grabbed his hand. Kuroko looked back slightly confused. "You never told me your name."

Kuroko closed his eyes and shock his head before pulling his hand from Koga's before disappearing out of site leaving Koga with the now furious Riko.

"Koga! I've been looking for you for ages!" Riko yelled as she walked over to Koga.

"Sorry coach." Was all he said before walking back to Riko.

'_That girl...' _ Koga thought as he remembered her beautiful smile.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile when he arrived home. Someone had seen him. Koga had seen him and he thought he was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kuroko decided to go out again it was now the weekend so he didn't have to worry he had already told coach he didn't feel well and wouldn't be going to train this weekend. Deciding he hadn't worn his outfit for long yesterday he decided to wear it again. Of course changing his underwear and changing his corset for a black lacy bra and wearing a black tight low cut top using some boob tape to create cleavage with his breast enhancer moulds. Doing his hair and makeup the same he left the house smiling.

After buying a few bits of new clothing Kuroko decided to enjoy his newly purchased milk shake at the park.

Out of nowhere Kuroko was knocked to the floor dropping her milkshake. She was quickly being picked up by strong arms "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you over" Koga said as he bowed profusely. Kuroko just smiled at him as he picked up his bags. Turning on his heels to leave his was met by a hand in his "Wait." Koga whispered as he tugged gently y on his hand "Let me get you a new drink." He stated as he pointed to the spilled drink on the floor. Kuroko shock his head to protest but Koga wasn't paying attention and led her by the hand into town. Kuroko blushed at the feeling of Koga's hand in his.

Koga led him into a burger place sitting her in a booth before he returned with a new milkshake along with a burger and chips putting it in front of Kuroko before taking his own off the tray. "Vanilla was right? Right?" he asked starting to panic. Kuroko smiled as she nodded.

They sat for what felt like hours. Koga made him laugh and talked about basketball and how he was skipping training today as his legs were sore.

Kuroko heard familiar voices as he saw Koga ushering people over.

'_Kagami... Teppei... Crap, Kagami will recognise me' _Kuroko quickly got up avoiding looking up

"Hey wait!" Koga yelled after her as he tried to catch up with her but by now Kagami and Teppei had parted to let her through and she had now disappeared.

"Who was the girl?" Kagami asked as he sat down and began to eat what Kuroko had not.

"Just the most beautiful girl ever!" Koga smiled as he sat back down.

"I thought you liked Kuroko?" Teppei asked bluntly

"Whaaa? How did ... how?" Koga stuttered

"The way you look at him." Kagami stated as he laughed slightly "So this girl?"

"I don't know I just really like her. Second time seeing her and she hasn't said a word to me."

Monday after school the guys were training. _'Is he bleeding?_' Koga asked himself when he noticed Kuroko's left little finger was red. Looking closer slightly he noticed it was nail polish _'Odd'_


	3. Chapter 3

Monday after school the guys were training. _'Is he bleeding?_' Koga asked himself when he noticed Kuroko's left little finger was red. Looking closer slightly he noticed it was nail polish _'Odd'_

Getting dressed up again Kuroko pulled a tight short black dress over his head pulling it over his red lacy bra with red lace knickers to match, taped boobs with his cleavage enhancers giving him the image of breasts, his red lace suspender belt, black lace topped stockings and black high heels to finish his outfit. Putting on his makeup and putting in his long wavy extensions.

Venturing out in the evening was new to Kuroko it was nice if not a little chilly but he had decided to not stay out for too long as he had forgotten his coat. Hugging himself he began walking down the path taken out of her daze by someone standing in front of him. Looking up slowly he saw Koga smiling at her. "Hey." He smiled as he pulled off his sports jacket and placed it over Kuroko's shoulders.

Koga noticed her nails were not painted apart from the little finger on the left hand was left red as if forgotten about. Koga looked at the girl as she smiled. He laughed slightly kicking himself for not noticing it straight away. This girl, is no girl, this girl is a boy, this girl is Kuroko. He could see it now.

Holding on to the edges of his jacket pulling kuroko's body closer with just his jacket and as he looked up placing a kiss on his lips causing his eyes to widen in shock before fluttering closed. Koga rested his forehead on the boys. "Evening Kuroko." Koga smiled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

Kuroko stood frozen in shock that Koga had just said his name. He recognised him. Now what.

Kuroko tried desperately to get out of Koga's grip tears threatening to fall. He managed to push himself out of Koga's grip before running off. "Wait Kuroko!" Koga tried to run after him but he was already gone.

Koga found his way to the park mentally kicking himself for not handling the situation better. Looking over at the bench where he had first seen Kuroko as a girl he smiled as he saw him sitting on the bench hugging himself in Koga's jacket. "You don't need to hide it. I like you. You dressing this way doesn't change that. If anything its actually quite hot." Koga blushed as Kuroko looked up smiling weakly Koga used his jacket to wipe his tears and smeared make up. "Come with me?" Koga asked as he held out his hand.

The two walked hand in hand silently around the park it had gotten late "You liked me before this?" Kuroko questioned

"Yeah" Koga smiled " 'This' just made me like you even more. You're beautiful Kuroko." Koga blushed as he looked away from the blue haired boy.

"Koga?" Kuroko stated as she stopped causing Koga to turn.

"Hm?" Koga asked as Kuroko walked closer to him before reaching up slightly causing Koga's jacket to fall to the floor, she reached to touch his face with both hands before placing his lips on his. Kissing him softly as Koga happily kissed back wrapping his arms around the smaller boys pulling him close.

The kiss got heated as Koga began to stumble as Kuroko's body rubbed against his. Koga lost balance falling back into a bush pulling Kuroko down with him.

Kuroko laughed slightly as he sat on Koga straddling him. This image was enough to drive Koga insane. The feeling of Kuroko moving on top of him as he bent down to kiss him was enough to for Koga to change their positions now straddling the shorter boy Koga took in the image of the boy he always fantasised about.

Koga bent down to kiss him a hand tangled in his hair the other roaming his body. Touching his body softly putting his hand up his dress causing the younger boy to moan into this kiss and causing Koga to twitch below the waist. Koga began rubbing the blue haired boy over his underwear causing the boy to moan and wither underneath him.

Koga smirked as he pulled off Kuroko's dress in one swift movement. Looking at the boy sporting some sexy underwear which made Koga's heart skip a beat as he again roamed his body as he nibbled his neck and trailed kissed down the boys body before reaching his underwear the tip of his heard member poking out of the red knickers made Koga lick his lips as he took the escaped tip in his mouth as he rubbed the rest of the clothed member. Kuroko moaned and withered at the sensation Koga slowly pulled his red knickers down as he began taking the rest of Kuroko in his mouth savouring the taste and the sound of Kuroko's moans. Kurokos underwear half way down his legs had been forgotten as Koga stopped sucking for a moment to spit on his fingers before taking Kuroko back in his mouth.

Koga placed his now lubricated finger at Kuroko's entrance and began rubbing it softly whilst he speed up with Kuroko in his mouth. Kuroko's entrance quickly opened up letting Koga's finger slip inside slowly. Kuroko shuddered and moaned as he felt Koga's mouth around his member and his finger slowly slipping inside of him. This was something Kuroko had never felt before but something he wanted to do again at the earliest convenience. Koga slipped another finger inside once it had naturally slipped inside he began to move both fingers making Kuroko squirm under his touch. He added another finger as he speed up his sucking of Kuroko's member as well as began to thrust his fingers inside of Kuroko quickly speeding up as he squirmed and tried to push Koga's head away as he moaned. "Koga...Wai...t" Kuroko whispered as he couldn't hold it anymore he realsised himself inside of Koga's mouth squirming as Koga's fingers and mouth didn't stop their movements. Koga used his free hand to hold both of Kuroko's hands to stop him from trying to push him away.

Koga continued to suck as he swallowed what Kuroko had just given him making sure to lick up and lost drops. Koga smirked as he felt Kuroko get hard once more as he continued to move his fingers inside of him and suck and lick his member as he squirmed begging for Koga to stop. Letting go of Kuroko's hands he pulled down his jogging pants and boxers just enough to let his member out. Pulling out his fingers he quickly replaced them with his member causing kuroko to shudder and the feeling of his tip inside of him. Koga kissed Kuroko softly as he began to push inside of him pulling him up on to his lap.

Holding onto Kuroko's legs Koga began to move Kuroko up and down on his member causing the blue haired boy to moan and arch his back at the sensation. Koga couldn't help but stared at the beautiful creature in front of him as he began to move Kuroko faster. He began to tease himself with Kuroko pleasuring his tip before he couldn't take any more and began slamming Kuroko down onto his base so he was deep inside of him. Koga continued this as he watched the shorter boy's eyes roll. Moving Kuroko faster Kuroko began to moan as his head rolled back. Koga started to thrust up as he moved Kuroko causing himself and the shorter boy to moan.

Koga couldn't take much more and began thrusting into the boy as he slammed the boy down on him. Kuroko's nails dug into his shoulders as he let out a loud moan and his head dropped on Koga's shoulders as he realised himself on the said mans chest as well as his own. Koga moaned at the look on Kuroko's face and the sight of Kuroko's own cum on his chest as well as seeing it drip down Kuroko's chest.

He thrust faster and harder as Kuroko shuddered and bit down on his neck as he was very sensitive by now. This didn't stop Koga he continued thrusting and using Kuroko before realising himself inside of the blue haired boy as he wrapped his arms around him.

Kuroko smiled weakly up at him as he kissed him before resting his head on his shoulders. The two stayed in each other's arms for a while before it hit them both that they were currently outside, in a small green behind some bushes. Koga licked Kuroko's chest slightly making the said boy blush as Koga licked his lips and smirked.

"Let's get you dressed beautiful Koga smiled as he pulled up his boxers and trousers as Kuroko stood up wobbling slightly with a trail of Koga's cum now running down his leg. "Oh god!" Kuroko stated as he pulled the blue haired down next to him before kissing him roughly "Stop." Continued kissing him "Being" ... "so...Sexy!" Koga stated in-between kisses.

"Here." Koga smiled as he pulled off his t-shirt Kuroko looked at him confused "Use it to clean yourself up." He smiled as the tossed it at the boy.

"You ok in just a vest?" Kuroko asked as she whipped herself up before pulling up her underwear and fixing her suspender straps to her stockings before pulling her dress over her head and picking up her shoes unsure on when she had lost them.

Koga picked up his jacket placing it on the shorter boy's shoulders before taking his hand. "I should walk you home." Kuroko nodded as the two walked off hand in hand.

The two walked in comfortable silence hand in hand to Kuroko's house. "Night Kuroko!" Koga smiled as he kissed the younger boy. As he went to turn around he felt Kuroko's hand still in his.

"It's late. You should stay." Kuroko smiled slightly as he yanked his hand slightly.


End file.
